


Snow Halation

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: "If there's hope in your heart / It will flow to every part"





	Snow Halation

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is a line from Editor's song "Blood", except I changed it rather drastically. Still, credit goes where it's due.

She looked up into the snow falling from the sky and tried not to blink. The snowflakes landed on her hair, cheeks, lips, got into her eyes. They all melted where they touched her skin but she hoped that if she kept standing there, their coldness would finally start seeping into her. Make her skin freezing to the touch, turn her eyes an inhuman shade of crystal blue and - she inhaled - make its way into her lungs, her blood, her heart and turn everything into ice.

"What are you doing outside? You'll catch a cold."

She started, hearing the voice. It was too soon, she thought in mild panic. The process hadn't even started properly yet.

She felt a jacket being put around her shoulders.

"Come inside, it's freezing."

She closed her eyes, their colour returning to the warmer tones of stormy September seas and losing the crystalline sharpness that started to take over. She felt the coldness under her eyelids dissipate, regretting it only slightly, though.

Foiled again.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

She turned to the man standing close behind her and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Trying to prod the Fate with a stick so that it turns back, apparently."

"What?"

"It's a metaphor."

"Yes, I do realise it's a metaphor. But can you do such a thing at all?" the man wondered after a pause.

"Probably not. Before I realised what Fate had in store and what was happening, it was already too late."

The man's fingers reached under the woman's chin and lifted her head up.

"What are you thinking?"

His fingers warmed up her skin, and his eyes - usually full of kindness and laughter - looked at her with bewildered concern.

"Nothing smart, I guess," she sighed.

She took a step back and the man's hand fell to his side.

"Come on, let's get back." She smiled, taking his hand into her own. "I will survive, but you're starting to look like you are about to get hypothermia. Why did you come outside anyway? You should've just left me here."

"You know, for a smart person, you sure can say incredibly stupid things sometimes."

"Maybe if I keep saying them, you'll eventually listen. It's not too late, you know."

"Too late for what?"

"You can still turn away and run. Keep your life in order and your sanity more or less intact."

"Right. I think the only thing I was too late for was getting you back inside. The cold air must have frozen your brain."

The woman bit her lip, trying to keep herself from laughing.

They went inside the house, left their snow-covered boots by the front door, and the man pushed the woman gently into a cosy-looking room and onto a couch.

"Drink your tea and stop overthinking everything," he said, handing her a mug and sitting down next to her. "Do you want to watch TV or something?"

The woman wrinkled her nose in thought.

"I want to see Christmas commercials," she finally decided. "They're weirder now than at any other time of the year."

The man huffed out a laughter, but turned on the TV.

"You have strange interests."

The woman shrugged and smiled. "仕方がないね。"

* * *

The man's eyelids twitched but he didn't wake up. It was warm, being cuddled together like this under the blanket. Strange too. He went to bed alone, after all.

* * *

The woman turned to her side, half awake. Another weird dream. And what did she exactly say there at the end? The memory was fading quickly and she fell asleep again.

* * *

"Sir, HALO has found another pair."

"Another one? Sweet Universe, which one is it already?"

"1111th by HALO's count."

"Of course, even the number has to scream 'significance' right in your face." The voice said in resignation. "Humans, I suppose?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Shared dreaming?"

"Confirmed."

"Mental connection?"

"Triggered and present."

"Well, no point in arguing with reality, then. Wake them up."

"Sir..." there was a slight hesitation. "Considering the unusually high number of Human pairs we woke up recently, do you think it's advisable to add yet another one?"

For a moment there was silence but then the voice spoke again. "At any other time maybe not, but in any case, it is not our place to question the timing. We cannot stop what has to happen. We could delay it, but I have a feeling it wouldn't be a wise decision now. Earth is going to need all the weapons it can get. Better let them be ready sooner rather than later."


End file.
